Mashup Games
by AriBatFan
Summary: This story is a mashup story including characters from shows such as Victorious, Harry Potter, Big Time Rush, iCarly, House of Anubis, and more. This is a THG fan fic, however, it is more mashupy. Part of it is co-written with 2epic4you, a.k.a. GotThatNerdySwag.
1. The Reapings

There was one day that every one in Panem woke up in the same time, for the same reason. The reason for it? 3 words: The Hunger Games. Everyone was scared of The Hunger Games, whether it was a parent, a kid, or a teen.

* * *

District 1 Reaping-Shocked

Beck Oliver woke up immediately, and he knew that everyone else would be waking up at that time, too. He and his family went to the District Square tiredly, and were ready to go back to sleep. The announcer made her yearly boring speech, and Beck was ready to fall asleep. The announcer finally was announcing the name, and 4 words made Beck jump- Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine. They went up to the stage, looking like the world had ended. They got in the train, and off they went.

* * *

District 2 Reaping-Why Me?

Andre and Tori woke up at the same time, because of the Hunger Games. Tori worried that they would pick her sister, Trina, and Andre just worried about himself, because he didn't have a sister or a brother. They all marched to the Town Square, very nervously. The announcer did her yearly speech, and then got to what they'd all been waiting for- the announcing of the tributes.

The announcer said, "Trina Vega…."

Tori immediately yelled, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

The announcer asked Tori, "Okay then, what's your name, dear?"

Tori replied, "Tori Vega."

The announcer, who Tori realized to be Effie Trinket, said, "Ah, don't want your sister to get all the glory, eh? Well, our girl tribute is Tori Vega! And now, for our boy tribute," she said as she reached into the container that held the boys names, "And for our boy tribute, we have… Andre Harris! Come on up, Andre." Andre went up.

"_Why me, out of all the people here? Why did she have to pick Andre Harris?" _Andre thought while he went up.

* * *

District 3 Reaping-Rebellious

Sam Puckett woke up on Reaping Day feeling rebellious. She felt ready to be picked. But she knew her boyfriend, Freddie, would be freaking out. She laughed at the thought of him and his protective mom running around the house, freaking out. She decided she would go over to his house, just to see if they were freaking out. She walked very stealthy over to the Benson house. She saw Freddie crying, and his mother telling him that they weren't gonna pick him. That was too much for her. She went to the District Square, ready for them to pick her. She waited a little bit, and then saw people coming. Once there were enough people, the announcer began her speech.

"Just get to the part where you pick us!" Sam yelled.

"Okay, then. Our female tribute is…. Samantha Puckett! Come on up, Samantha."

"Never. Call. Me. Samantha. My name is Sam." Sam said as she went up.

"Okay then, Sam. Our male tribute is…. Fredward Benson! Come on up, Fredward." Effie said.

Sam, Freddie, and Freddie's mom could not believe Effie Trinket just yelled Fredward Benson. Freddie went up there, close to tears, and said, "My name is Freddie." He barely got that out. Sam knew this was going to be a Hunger Games that they would remember.

* * *

District 4 Reaping- They Knew

Carly Shay woke up on Reaping Day afraid. Of course she'd be afraid. Everyone was afraid of The Hunger Games, Carly told herself. There was a very low chance that she would be picked. She calmed down, and yelled, "Spencer! It's time to go to the reaping. Make sure not to set the stage on fire this time."

"Hey, they **told **me to fix it last time!"

"Yeah, and you didn't. Now let's go."

The Shays walked to the District Square, and felt ready for anything.

The announcer said, "Happy Hunger Games. Let's get right to it, the girl tribute is….. Carly Shay! And for our male tribute, we have…. Gibby Gibson! Come on up, Carly and Gibby."

Carly and Gibby went up, shocked. They would have never guessed that they, out of all the people in District 4, were picked. They knew they would die in that arena.

* * *

District 5 Reaping-Positive

Kendall Knight woke up on Reaping Day, and knew that he wouldn't be reaped. He had to look at this positively. But he knew telling yourself that would make it so you would be reaped. He gave up. "Come on, Mom! We gotta get there. You know the punishment for not going!"

"I know, I know. Let's go."

They walked to the District Square, and waited for them to announce the tributes.

"Okay, for our female tribute, we have…. Camille Roberts, and for our male tribute, we have…. Kendall Knight. Come on up, Kendall and Camille."

They went up, and Kendall felt… he couldn't explain how he felt. He felt… rebellious, scared, and shocked, all at the same time. And no one knew what Camille felt. She'd never tell anyone, because she's an actress.

* * *

District 6 Reaping-Ready

Carlos Garcia woke up ready. He woke up ready for anything. It was Reaping Day. That was why he felt ready. He and his family walked to the District Square, ready. The announcer got ready, and said, "Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games! Let's see, our girl tribute is… Jo Taylor! And for our male tribute, we have… Carlos Garcia! Come on up, Carlos and Jo! Happy Hunger Games!" They knew they would never make it. But they were ready.

* * *

District 9 Reaping- Dreaming

Amber Millington woke up on Reaping day, and with all the noise and such, she could have easily mistaken it for the end of the world. But she knew what it was. Reaping Day. The day she feared the most. She couldn't be picked. And Amber always knew her family would volunteer for her…right?

"Amber, darling, time to go to the Reaping!" Her mother said in a cheerily voice.

"Co-ccoming, Mother." Amber stammered. She could not, would not be picked. They walked to the Town Square.

"Happy Hunger Games! Let's see here... for our female tribute, we have… Amber-"The announcer started.

"_No, no, no, it cannot be me, not me, God, if you're out there, make it not me, please, please!"_ Amber thought.

"Millington! And for our male tribute, we have…Fabian Rutter! Come on up, Fabian and Amber!" The announcer finished.

"_God, I'm not here. Please help me."_ Amber thought.

Amber had to go up. So did Fabian.

Amber felt betrayed. Her family…didn't volunteer for her.

"_Please tell me this is a dream._" Amber thought. But it wasn't a dream.

* * *

District 10 Reaping-Different Reason

Eddie Miller woke up on Reaping Day hoping. Hoping that he and Patricia Williamson would be picked.

"_But what are the odds of that? Like a bazillion to one._" Eddie thought.

His family wanted to be the first ones there, so they walked there as soon as they woke up. Soon after, more people started to come, and Effie Trinket started talking.

"Happy Hunger Games! Boy, gotta love the sound of that. Let's get right to it, for our female tribute, we have Patricia Williamson, and for our male tribute, we have Eddie Miller. Come on up, Patricia and Eddie!" Effie said.

Patricia and Eddie went up, both in shock, but for Eddie, it was for a different reason.

* * *

**Note: District 7, 8, 11, and 12's reapings will be posted later. I will explain.**


	2. Training

A/N: So... I really don't wanna spend too much time on the beginning, _before_ the arena, so what I'm gonna do is put in a few key points that I think would be useful. The things I am planning on doing are: Training (That will be this chapter!), Interviews, and that's about it. So in chapter 4, we should be in the arena!

The 24 tributes of Panem went down the elevator to the training center. Each of them felt afraid, except, of course, Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They'd learned the only to fear is fear.

"Hello, and welcome to the training center. I'm Plutarch Hevensbee, the head Gamemaker, and this is going to be a very memorable Hunger Games," Plutarch started.

"_I knew it was going to be memorable. And I'm going to make it memorable. Told ya, mom and dad."_ Sam Puckett thought.

"Because it is the first Hunger Games in which we are allowing magic. This means you might want to learn your spells. There is now a spell station, and, if you need help with learning the spells, a spellmaster. Now, go train!" Plutarch said.

All the tributes but Beck, Cat, Katniss, Rue, Tori, Kendall, and Jo went to the Spell Station. Katniss decided she would try the Archery station, just to push her luck. Beck and Cat decided they would follow the Career pack, and followed the Careers, wherever they went. Rue went to the archery station, just to watch Katniss. She thought that Katniss would be a good ally to have. Tori, Kendall, and Jo went to the knife station, and played with knifes. Katniss noticed that the Gamemakers weren't watching her.

"_Well, I'm going to have to put a stop to that._" Katniss thought, as she pulled back her arrow, and shot at the apple that the Gamemakers had in the pig's mouth. Katniss stormed out of the Training Center, and went up to her room.

"What's up with her?" Tori asked Jo.

"I don't know, but it must've been something pretty bad." Jo replied.

"Hey, do you wanna form an alliance?" Tori asked Kendall and Jo.

"Oh my gosh, like, be in the Career pack?" Jo asked.

"Sure, why not? You guys seem pretty tough. I think you guys would be ideal allies." Tori said.

"Thank you so much!" Jo said.

"No problem and it's true!" Tori said.

"Thanks, again." Jo said.

"Okay, I think if you do join the first person we're gonna have to take down is that girl... Katniss. She seems like a really good fighter." Tori said.

"You're suggesting we kill Katniss first thing?" Kendall said.

"Yes. She seems like a good fighter, and it'll be better if she goes first." Tori said.

"I like your way of thinking." Kendall said.

"Thanks." Tori said.

Sam and Freddie were at the spell station, testing, and learning spells. They decided they would have to remember, "_Expecto Protono"_ and _Imperio_.

A/N:I'm not that good at spells!

They found out that the only spell that failed to work was _Aveda Kedevra_, the Killing Spell. They thought they might stand a chance. But you _never_ know with the Hunger Games.

A/N: Unfortunately, the chapter ends here. I would like to thank Cutecoolgirl2000, or as I call her, Cool, KrazyKat, AJ Kenobi, and my co-author, Jenna, for reviewing. And a special shout-out to AJ Kenobi and KrazyKat for favoriting me and this story. Thank you guys and I hope you like this chapter. BTW, Jenna is responsible for the missing reapings, lawl.

**Click the button! Click the button! Review me! I'm waaaaaaaiting! Review it already!**


	3. Scores

All 24 tributes quieted down, at the same time, so they could see their scores.

A/N: Okay, I don't wanna do every single person's score, and such, so I'm gonna do a everyone's scores, then some people's reactions.

The rating scale is on 1 to 12.

* * *

**District 1**

Cat Valentine- 7

Beck Oliver- 9

* * *

**District 2**

Andre Harris- 5

Tori Vega- 4

* * *

**District 3**

Sam Puckett- 10

Freddie Benson- 5

* * *

**District 4**

Carly Shay- 9

Gibby Gibson-3

* * *

**District 5**

Kendall Knight-8

Camille Roberts-7

* * *

**District 6**

Carlos Garcia-10

Jo Taylor-7

* * *

**District 7**

Harry Potter-11

Hermione Granger-10

* * *

**District 8**

Ron Weasly-9

Ginny Weasly-8

* * *

**District 9**

Amber Millington-2

Fabian Rutter-5

* * *

**District 10**

Patricia Williamson-10

Eddie Sweet-9

* * *

**District 11**

Rue-10

Finnick Odair- 11

* * *

**District 12**

Katniss Everdeen-12

Peeta Mellark-11

* * *

**District 7's Reaction**

Immediately after it showed Harry Potter-11, the District 7 crew was excited. Harry and Hermione congratulated each other, and waited for their alliance's scores. They had already formed an alliance with Finnick, Amber, Fabian, Ron, Ginny, and Carlos. They watched as Amber and Fabian got the lowest scores. They hated that. At least Ron and Ginny got some decent scores. And Carlos didn't do that bad. This would be a butt-kicking alliance.

* * *

**District 2's Reaction**

Andre and Tori quieted down to see their scores. They saw a 5 and a 4. Well, at least they were part of the Career alliance. They'd survive…right?

* * *

**District 12's Reaction**

Katniss and the District 12 crew were ready to see their scores, long before it was time. When it finally came on, Katniss thought what her chances were that she got something higher then a 4. When it appeared, she was shocked.

"That must be a mistake." Katniss said.

"Nope, they don't make mistakes, honey. You got a 12! Congrats!" Effie Trinket said.

"I can't believe it… I shot an arrow at them... Why'd they give me a 12?" Katniss asked.

"Must've thought you were rebellious... They like rebellious people. They'll survive." Haymitch, her mentor said.

* * *

A/N: I know, I said I wouldn't do scoring. I couldn't resist though. Anyway, I have decided I won't do interviews. So, next chapter will either be the missed reapings (If Jenna gets done with it soon enough.), or we'll start with the arena chapters. Either way, it'll be an awesome chapter. Shout-out to my co-author for reviewing.

**Review. Press the button. Review me. I must be reviewed. You'll get to choose what character dies first if you review first. Unless it's a character I have chosen to survive a few rounds. Review. **


	4. The Arena

**A/N: Guess what? 2 chapters in one day! I know, it's awesome. Anyway, KrazyKat101 reviewed Chapter 3 first, so she got to pick who dies first. All I can say is that you won't be expecting this specific character to die. **

* * *

The 24 tributes went down the elevator. They were ready. Ready to fight. Ready to win. They stepped in the elevator that would transport them to the plates. They stood on the plates.

"_60, 59, 58…." _

Katniss looked around. She saw some bows and arrows at the Cornucopia. She was going to get those.

"_49, 48, 47…"_

Harry and his alliance saw wands. No way that they weren't gonna get those.

"_39, 38, 37…"_

Sam and Freddie saw wands. They knew they were gonna get those.

"_29, 28, 27…" _

Rue just looked around for places to hide.

"_Trees. I can hide in those." _Rue thought. "_That Katniss girl…she'll be my ally."_

"_19, 18, 17…"_

Fabian saw an explosion 6 plates left. Someone stepped off! Fabian looked. It was that Peeta boy from District 12.

"_One less person to worry about."_ Fabian thought.

"_9, 8, 7…"_

"_This is it. I will win."_ Patricia thought.

"_6, 5, 4…" _

"_Why did Peeta step off? He knew he had me… he would've done well." _Katniss thought.

"_3, 2, 1."_

* * *

23 tributes ran off the plates, all heading towards the Cornucopia. Katniss got bows and arrows, and shot them at whoever was in her way. One hit Fabian in the heart, and one grazed Carly. A cannon sounded. Fabian was dead. And Katniss didn't care one bit.

Harry Potter and his alliance immediately got together, and all took wands. There were 2 wands left. Harry yelled, "_Expecto Patrono"_ and killed Amber. A cannon sounded, and they moved on.

Beck and Cat stayed together, through everything. Beck protected Cat, no matter what. They were like an unstoppable alliance. Beck had the weapons, partly because Cat didn't want to kill anyone. Beck and Cat would always stay together. Always.

Carly Shay was recovering from the arrow. She didn't know what type of arrow it was, or how it could be healed. But she did know that if it wasn't healed, she would die.

* * *

**Deaths**

Peeta Mellark-Stepping off of his plate

Fabian Rutter-Katniss Everdeen, arrow

Amber Millington-Harry Potter, Protonus spell

* * *

**Injuries**

Carly Shay-Arrow at shoulder

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I admit, this chapter is semi-short. But…. Tell me what you think. I'll set up a poll for if Carly should live or die, it'll be on my profile. Which ever gets the most votes is what'll happen. Shout-out to Crazy101Wiki, KrazyKat101, and AJ Kenobi for reviewing. Thank you guys _so _much! And some special shout-outs to AJ Kenobi, for favoriting this story, Crazy101Wiki, for choosing that Fabian die, and KrazyKat101, for reviewing first, and choosing that Peeta die. Thanks, and remember to vote for if Carly lives!**


	5. Protection

**A/N: Okay, it's been awhile since I've done this, anyway, Carly will live...for this chapter. **

****Carly and Spencer woke up, immediately checking Carly's wound.

"Looks better, kiddo. Maybe a generous sponsor will give us some medicine." Spencer said hopefully.

"Doubt it." Carly said.

"Come on! Where's the Carly that I know?" Spencer said.

"Wishing she could be dead already." Carly said weakly.

"Don't think like that. You'll survive." Spencer said.

"I hope not." Carly said in return.

* * *

Beck and Cat were coming along well. But every-so-often, Cat would get scared, and Beck would say that it's okay. This was one of those times.

"Beck. Beck. Beck. BEEECCK." Cat tried to get Beck awake.

"Huh? What? I'm awake." Beck said groggily.

"I'm scared. I'm scared, Beck. I won't survive." Cat said.

"Yes, you will, Cat. You're strong." Beck said.

"No, I'm not, Beck. What if they kill me, Beck? I don't want to die. I'm too young to die." Cat said.

"I won't let them kill you, Cat. I love you. I won't let them hurt you." Beck said.

"What if they do?" Cat said.

"They won't. Now go back to sleep, okay?" Beck said.

"Okay, Beck." Cat said.

* * *

Katniss knew now would be the ideal time to make her move. She tiptoed toward Patricia and Eddie's camp. She aimed. She fired. It hit Patricia in the shoulder.

"_Why there? I wanted it to hit her in the heart. Oh well. At least I hurt her." _Katniss said.

Katniss ran away, but Eddie was faster. Katniss didn't know what Eddie's talent was... or how he got that 9.

"You hurt my girlfriend, I hurt you." Eddie yelled.

Eddie said, "_Expecto Patrono!" _

__Katniss had a injury on her shoulder. She ignored it, and ran to her camp. It looked pretty bad.

"Serves you right." Eddie said angrily.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it! Review! Vote on my profile for if Katniss should live or not. **

**Injuries:  
**

**Katniss- Patrono spell  
**

**Carly- Arrow.  
**

**Deaths:  
**

**None  
**


	6. Eddie Goes Insane

**A/N: Another chapter! Hope you like it! **

* * *

Katniss woke up the next morning to find little Rue watching her.

"Hi. I'm Rue. I'd like to be your ally." Rue said.

"Well, that's straightforward! I'd love to be your ally, Rue. What about that Carly chick? I think she should be our ally." Katniss replied.

"I do, too. Let's go find her." Rue said happily, as if she was waiting for this.

They headed toward the woods, when Katniss stopped.

"What's wrong?" Rue asked cautiously.

"Nothing, nothing. Just...nothing." Katniss said.

_"That idiot Eddie is stalking me. You know, he and that girlfriend of his would be great allies." _Katniss said.

Eddie jumped from his spot.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Lover Girl and Tiny Chick. Say your prayers, Lover Girl." Eddie said.

Katniss immediately took out her bow and arrows. She shot like it was multiple attackers, but Eddie was faster.

"You think you're better than me, Lover Girl? Watch this." Eddie said angrily. "_Aveda Kedevra."_

There was a flash of green light, and suddenly...Katniss was dead. Just like that. Rue rushed toward Katniss.

"She's dead, Tiny Chick. And if you don't watch out, you'll be next." Eddie said mysteriously.

A cannon sounded, signifying Katniss's death.

* * *

Beck and Cat heard a cannon sounding. Cat started to cry.

"It's okay, babe. It wasn't us." Beck said.

"I'm just so sad...and afraid...and frightened... Oh, my goodness, those are all synonyms." Cat said.

Beck laughed, and said lovingly, "Let's go find the others."

* * *

Carly and Spencer were holding out good. But Eddie wanted to get rid of as many tributes as possible. He thought getting Carly and Spencer would be easy.

Eddie ran over to their camp. He yelled, "_Expecto Patrono!"_ and Carly was dead. Just like that.

"Carly!" Spencer yelled. "You are a sick, sick man. Leave."

"_Expecto Patrono!"_ Eddie yelled, and Spencer was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think!:)**

**Injuries  
**

**None  
**

**Deaths  
**

**Carly- Patrono Spell  
**

**Katniss- Killing Spell  
**

**Spencer- Patrono Spell  
**


	7. Eddie Kills Random People

Cat heard the cannon go off, and immediately ran towards Beck.

"It's okay, it's okay, Cat." Beck said comfortably, "It means we're 3 steps closer to home. I will protect you, Cat."

"I'll just stay by you then." Cat said happily.

"Want me to sing you a song?" Beck asked. Cat nodded her head.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go, _

_When all those shadows almost killed your light, _

_I remember, you said, don't leave me here alone, _

_But all that's dead, and gone, and past, tonight, _

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, _

_No one can hurt you now, _

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe, and, sound._"Beck sang. "Want me to keep going?" Beck asked.

Cat nodded her head.

_"Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire,_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on, _

_Hold onto this lullaby, _

_Even when the music's gone, _

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, _

_No one can hurt you now, _

_Come morning light, _

_You and I will be safe, and, sound._" Beck finished. "That's the song. You like it?"

"I don't like it. I love it. I think you're the best singer ever."

* * *

Sam and Freddie were getting along well. Sam protected Freddie. They hid, up in the trees, always silent.

"Did you think you'd make it? Think again." Eddie screamed.

Eddie yelled rebelliously, "_Expecto Patrono."_

It went right to Sam. Sam wasn't expecting that, so she didn't move. It hit her in the heart. A cannon sounded, signifying Sam's death. Freddie couldn't believe it.

* * *

Harry knew that Eddie was the main killer. Eddie had to be gone. Harry decided to form an alliance with Freddie, Rue, Cat, and Beck. They would join his alliance.


End file.
